


The Green-eyed Devil

by Albichan08



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albichan08/pseuds/Albichan08





	1. Chapter 1

“I will be the first man to kiss you; to bed you; whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine along. Do you understand?”

                I stood in a throne room, half naked; my long sleeve shirt had been torn to pieces by his hands tearing at it. He made it look so easily, like ripping air. I was just wearing my silk red bra with black lace and my skirt that had also been torn from a struggle of being grabbed out of nowhere when I was just walking home. I kicked and moved all around, probably causing those jagged tears on my skirt myself and before I knew it, the struggle stopped when I was bashed on the head with what felt like a staff and I blacked out, and now I have no idea where I am.

There stands a man with green hairs and black slicked back hair that curved out on the ends, a pasty face and wearing a mixture of armor and leather with green under clothing. I kept trying to recollect what was happening, it was all so fast, but I was cut off when he grabbed my arm roughly and was now inches away from me.

                “I asked you a question,” he said in a smooth and dark voice. “Do you understand?”

                I didn’t answer again. What was I supposed to say?

                His icy cold hand slapped against my face hard and I almost tumbled over. I screamed out and teared up feeling my cheek throb.

                “Answer me!” he shouted.

                “No!” I shouted back. It was an automatic response to this sort of situation; it just kind of blurted it out, since he wanted an answer.

                “No, you don’t understand?” he asked, his head slightly tilted to the side, more dumbfounded by the reply I gave.

                I went quiet again and looked away from him, whimpering.

                “Fine, then I’ll make you understand,” he said. He grabbed the back of my neck and shoved my forward into a bedroom. He pushed me back onto the bed and I fell on a mattress that would be very soft and comfortable if I had been paying attention to that. I quickly screamed and tried to crawl away but he was on top of me with his knee pressing his knee into my stomach and holding onto my arms, squeezing against the bones.

                “The more you scream, the more painful it’s just going to be,” he said before he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and brought over a long hand blade. My eyes widen and I scream more and start crying already but was silenced when his ice cold hands started crushing my throat.   
                “Shut up!” he shouted. He sliced off the underwear I was wearing and pushed my legs apart with his knees and looked down at him with a wide grin.

                “A virgin’s blood runs through your veins, and it excites me already to able to taint it,” he whispered before with no hesitation shoved his rod inside me as deep as it could go. I screamed to the top of my lungs in pain and cried out hard. He loosened up on my neck, still holding onto it and started thrusting his hips back and forth.

                He let go of my neck completely and put both his hands on my arms roughly and started thrusting harder. I clenched my teeth and sobbed, my body unable to do anything except slide back and forth on the bed.

                “Who owns you?” he whispered to me as his thrusts went faster. “Say it.”

                I laid there crying, giving mixtures of forced moans and painful yells for a few moments before I answered in a fearful whimpering tone.

                “Loki.”

                “Say it again,” he went faster and harder.

                “Loki,” I said louder.

                He moaned out himself and pushed himself deeper and went faster.

                “Yes! Again!”

                “Loki!” I yelled out.

                He gave a loud groan before I felt him finally pulls himself away. I yelped when I felt his hot cum splash all over my body then started to breathe heavy, still crying and soaking in blood and fluids.

                Loki breathed a little heavy standing by the front of the bed before he grabbed my arm roughly again and threw me off the bed.

                “Go clean yourself up,” he said before he nudged me to a door on the other side of the room. I stumbled and cringed with every step, feeling liquids slide down my body and my body throbbing in pain. I opened the door to a bathroom with a big tub and shower on the right side. I slowly stepped into the tub and turned on the shower, the second the hot water hit me I jumped and tensed up. I continued to cry without making any noise and put my hands against the wall to keep myself from falling. I shut my eyes tightly waiting to wake up in my own bed but Loki’s face snapped me back.

                “Turn around. I want to watch you,” he said with another sinister grin.

                I kept my eyes looking disgusted before I turned myself to facing the shower head so Loki could look at my from the side. I knew he was just smiling to himself. I tried to ignore him completely and just washed down my body, tensing up and yelling when I scrubbed between my legs. His fluids and my fluids were washing away but I felt like they would stay on my forever, making me filthy as long as I live.

                I washed myself for about ten minutes before Loki turned off the water and handed me a towel. I put it around my body and stepped out of the tub. I started walking to the door to go back into the bedroom.

                “Are you in pain?” asked Loki, chuckling to himself. I stopped walking and stood there silently before I gave a quick nod. He startled me when he put his arms around me and held onto me from behind in a gentle manner, but it still felt like the devil putting his hands on me.

                “With pain comes love,” he said. He brushed my hair behind my head and brushed his hand against my cheek gently. “It doesn’t have to be all cuts and bruises.  I can treat you like a princess, give you whatever you want, and you won’t have to be hurt like this.”

                I didn’t say anything even though it did sound pleasing. It wouldn’t change how I feel though. I looked down at the floor until he grabbed my chin somewhat roughly and turned my face to his eyes.

                “But with love comes responsibility. Responsibility of whatever it is that I desire. Whatever it may be. Cleaning, cooking, bedding; anything. If you’re responsible and do as you’re told, I can love you like you’re supposed to be loved. Do you understand your fate now, my little ice princess?” he asked.

                I looked at him terrified and tried to pull my face away but he pushed her fingers into my cheeks until I nodded, then he let me go.

                “Good,” he said. “You must be tired now. We’re going to bed.” He put his arm over my shoulders and guided me back to the bed, getting underneath the blankets and now focusing on the comfort of the bed and the atmosphere of the room. Loki laid beside me and held onto me from behind again as he fell into a deep sleep in second. I laid there on my side for what felt like hours before I put myself to sleep, in terror for how long all this was going to last; if he would let me go eventually, or kill me, or replace me, or what. You never know what’s going to happen in the clutches of a green eyed devil. 


	2. Chapter 2

I heard him holler out my name from across the house, or wherever it was that he kept me.

                “I-I’m coming!” I shouted back and quickly ran from the bedroom to the room I was the first time he told me of my new life. I had long ago lost count of how long I’ve been here; why would I want to mark down specific numbers for something like this? It would just be more upsetting to put a number of imprisonments.

He was sitting in a chair with his horned helmet on; every time I saw him with that helmet on, he really did look like a green eyed devil. He looked to be in distress, with his hand on his temple and he kept his eyes shut even after I walked in.  

                There was an awkward silence between the two us before I broke it, stepping close to him.

                “Something wrong master?” I asked. I hated calling him that. I hated talking to him. I hate him. But, what else was I supposed to do? I had no one else to talk to, and even thinking of stepping out of line of where he told me to would have me begging for death once he was done with me.

                “I’m exhausted,” he finally said in a grumble. “Bring me something.”

                “Yes sir,” I quickly said and ran to get him a glass of water. I brought it back to him and he gulped it down before he sat himself up in his chair. “Did something troubling happen?” I asked.

                “Have you ever had to compromise with Korbinites? Yes of course it was stressful,” he said with a tone.

                I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just stood there with a soft sigh to myself.

                “Come here,” he said. He lifted his arm above his elbow and fluttered his two fingers back and forth. I was standing behind the chair he was sitting in; he didn’t look at me, the only movement being his fingers. I hesitated before moving within eye-shot of him.

                “Yes?” I asked.

He didn’t say anything else and grasped onto my arm, in a gentle manner this time, and pulled me onto his knee. I sat on his lap with a small disgruntled look; he didn’t seem to notice or are with his fingers brushing my hair back and his other hand reaching around and slipping into the collar opening of the tunic dress he made me wear. 

“Help me relieve some stress,” he whispered in my ear, pressing his body up against me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck and trailed his hands around my body; I just sat there and kept my head at a slant to look away from him, being still this time unlike the other times before.

He suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He obviously could tell I wasn’t “being myself.” I put a silence between us before I said _‘nothing’_ in a soft hushed tone. He sat up straight, taking his hands off his sides and looked at me in complete disbelief.

“Go on, speak,” he said. “I’m giving you full permission to speak your mind.”

I still went quiet. What was I supposed to say? _I hate it here, I hate you, let me go?_ Yes, I’m sure he’d go right along with it. But, he probably wasn’t going to let up until I said at least something.

“I just…”

“You just what?” he asked. It was both irritating and frightening to hear his snap backs to me.

There was another awkward silence between us before he laughed a bit and shook his head at me.

“Oh wait; let me guess. You feel uncomfortable in my hospitality?” he guessed.

“How is this hospitality?” I snapped in a reply.

Loki grinned and kept quiet. It just made me too angry for words that he looked to be in such amusement while I was in front of him in obvious misery. Every thought that told me to just keep quiet and sit there was fogged out by white clouds of rage. I pushed myself off his lap and stood in front of his chair that he sat in as if it were a throne.

“What exactly made you think I was enjoying myself here?! This isn’t some stupid vacation to me; I don’t want to be here!”

Then I heard him chuckle before he stood up in front of the seat, and then he cracked a psychotic smile.

“You humans make me laugh so much,” he said with a laugh. “You speak as if we are oceans away from your home.”  

I stopped and looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

He laughed at me again.

“I find your blissful ignorance adorable and repulsive,” he said.  “Who’s to say where we are? We could really be oceans away from your home… or we could be on the opposite of the state line as you humans call them… or we could be in your very backyard. Who knows really?”

He gave a wide grin and I just stared at him in a mixture of emotions of shock, confusion, and blinding rage. He’s laughing at me, at this mind game he’s playing; making me feel a possible false hope that I could be home again if I just managed to get away. I stood there breathing hard through my nostrils trying to contain myself from taking his staff and stabbing him with it.

He looked at me and grinned again, walking closer.

“Something wrong? Silver tongue turned to lead now? You seem baffled that I choose to not tell you and make you wonder of your whereabouts. Were you starting to think that you were special; that I would loosen the leash?”

He stopped when he was within arm’s reach and his grin curved down into a dark medusa-like stare, I kept my stern look but I froze up.

“Now listen here you pathetic, insignificant human. You are here to serve as entertainment and pleasure to me. You are nothing except a toy and a whore at my disposal. You think you’re free from any cruel play of any kind? Don’t make me laugh! I am what gives your pathetic life meaning now! You should be grateful that I do not have the intent of killing you after I’m finished with you, you mewling-!”

Something just snapped and I swung my hand as hard as I could against his cheek. He actually flinched before he looked at me with what seemed a change of mind for the whole “killing me after he’s finished with me” thing.

We both just stared at each other in silence, one out of shock and the one out of gut wrenching fear, and I did what anyone would’ve done in that situation.

I balled my hand into a tight fist and slammed it into the pink spot on his cheek, getting his nose as well, and I bolted as fast as I could anywhere, just to get away. I ran down the hallway, ignoring his enraged scream at me, and pushed my legs to run faster and faster.

It was now or never. Find an exit and think fast, or be trapped and maybe killed in the next few minutes. I figured the furthest door would be the exit so I just kept running. I wasn’t sure if I was hearing footsteps in my head out of terror or if he was only a few feet behind me. I didn’t dare to look back and soon enough, I was at a dead end. There wasn’t a door in front of me. I almost puked but then saw a wood door to my right and I wasted no time, jerking it open in case it would be difficult to open, and I raced out.

It took me a while to realize it since I was still running. I was outside. I heard birds; I saw trees; I smelled water. I didn’t recognize this forest, but I didn’t have time to try and remember it. I ran until I just couldn’t anymore. I fell to my knees and quickly hid behind a moss covered rock. I took the hardest breaths I’ve ever taken, my whole body shaking intensely and I was even crying a little. I slowly peeked behind the rock, I didn’t see Loki anywhere. I must have lost him, or he just gave up since apparently I was so insignificant, he could just get another play thing. I looked around this forest trying to think if I could recognize it or not. I couldn’t. I must be somewhere else outside home town then. I slowly peeked over the rock again to make sure it was clear. I didn’t see him, and I didn’t hear him. What I could hear was a little river of running water a couple yards away, and I needed that. I hesitated a couple moments before stepping away from my hiding spot and going towards the river.

I sat down by the edge and washed my face, my cheeks getting flustered by the cold fresh water. I stopped and looked at myself in the reflection. My skin looked a little sickly; probably just from having no sunlight and being given so little to eat. I looked a little beaten up with my skin sunken in. It wasn’t like I was kept in a basement. I was able to walk around the inside of whatever it is I had to live, but I needed to be home. I’ve never been more scared or longing to just be in my bed. I would give anything to smell my mom’s cooking. If what was happening right now was real, then there was only one way to get back home then.

I washed my face again and drank some water before I stood up and walked across the river to the other side. I got major Goosebumps from the water. After I climbed out of the water, I made my way hopefully towards the end of the forest.

I had been walking for almost an hour before I stopped for a while. I had no shoes on so the rocks and patches of dry grass tore up my feet a little. She sat down by a tree and massaged them a while. I looked around some more; I couldn’t hear or see any distant city scenery anywhere. Maybe I was walking in the complete opposite direction. I have no survival skills whatsoever so I don’t know how to have any sense of direction in the wilderness. Maybe I should try another direction.

I got up and started walking towards the East this time, when suddenly something bopped me on the head and made me jump hard and nearly have a heart attack. I quickly looked up to see a Robin bird in a tree above me. It probably just dropped a rock or food piece on me. I smiled up at it and leaned my head back down to move on when I suddenly couldn’t breathe and I saw him smirking with an evil glare in his eyes as he wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed it tighter.

“A feisty dog, aren’t you? Well that’s cute and all, but every dog has to know its place sooner or later,” he said. He dragged me along the dirt and leaves, kicking and screaming the entire way.

I pushed on him, kicked him, and screamed to the top of my lungs. It was like a feather being brushed against him, it didn’t even faze him. It seemed like only a few minutes before I saw a wood cabin, homely looking. I didn’t have time to stop and be confused and kept a hard struggle, his arm only fidgeted before he cut off the circulation to my vocal cords.

Inside the cabin looked like an actual cabin. Where I was inside, it looked more modern with marble walls and dark tiled floors. Loki dragged me across the cabin to a secret door under one of the rugs. He had his hand so tight around my throat that I couldn’t do anything except move with him. We moved down the stairs in total darkness for a brief minute before the marble walls and black and white tile floors surrounded us again; and before I knew it, I was in the bedroom again. He shoved me through the door and I fell onto the floor. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up before pushing me onto the bed face down. Before I could even try and lift myself up on the bed, I felt leather loop around my wrists tightly and being pulled up.

“So troubling that I don’t have more fitting leashes, but oh well,” said Loki.

I sat on my knees face down while my arms hung there by the headboard of the bed, moving my head all around to try and see behind him but I couldn’t see much. I tried tugging on the leather bounds but it only rubbed tightly along my skin.

“I told you that with pain comes love, but it seems you only have a desire for pain!” he scowled.

The only warning I felt was my underwear tearing off and there was no other warning or preparation. I just felt him slam his cock inside my body hard and deep. 

There was no brief second of pain and then pleasure like the other times. It was just all pain. He was using his Asguardian strength and pounding into me. I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t move or scream for him to stop or slow down; not that he would even if I could. My arms tugged in the leather as he pulled my body back with each hard thrust. I started crying out from the pain and gasping for air, wondering if this was how I was going to die. Most people would love to die in this way, but I don’t. Not like this; not with his hands digging into my skin and tugging on it so hard it feels like it’s about to peel off. Not knowing that he’s just staring at me in pain with those devil eyes, laughing at me.

It felt like hours; I’d lost my voice and my only movement I made was the back and forth motions moving along with his. It was like he didn’t lose any energy all this time, thrusting his cock hard and fast. There weren’t any small gestures of passion either. No sensitive whispers or small kisses. No small breaks so I can catch my breath. The more I thought about it, he was actually somewhat kind during the other times he raped me, even though it was still rape.

My body felt completely numb until suddenly he slammed his cock hard and as deep as he could and froze there, and then I felt a steaming hot fluid squirt into my body. My eyes widen and I let out a weak yell before I hung there from the straps.

He pulled out and moved off the bed. “I’ll let you lay there in your filth. Think twice before defying me, you wretched bitch.” The door slammed behind him and his boots echoed down the hall before there was dead silence.

 

He was gone for two days I think. I gave up trying to get out. My wrists throbbed in pain at every breath, dry blood ran all around my arms, and my body was so exhausted and starving that I didn’t have any strength to try and get out anyway. I stared down at the bed sheets with hopelessness glazed over my eyes. Was I going to be left here forever? He probably went and got someone else, who’s not going to punch him in the nose and take off. I’d probably just die here, or only way he’d come to see me were to fuck me again. I wanted to see him, I haven’t had any movement or contact with anyone, and I feel like I’m going insane now. I must be, wanting to see the guy who’s been raping and torturing me.

It didn’t even startle me when I heard the door open. I didn’t turn my head to look at him, or try to move again. I just laid there with my arms above my head and my legs laid out on the bed, staring blankly at the mattress. He didn’t say anything to me either, I just heard him coming toward me and stopping beside the bed.

I heard a knife being pulled out of its holster and I just continued to lie there stiffly. This is where it ends. I didn’t get to say good bye to my parents, my friends.  I didn’t get to do any of the things I wanted to with my life. I wasn’t ready to die, but the sooner it came, the sooner the pain would stop and maybe I can start over in another life. I let two more silent tears fall, hoping he would do one gesture of kindness and just let it be quick.

Suddenly my arm fell next to me on the bed. I slowly turned my head looking confused. My other arm fell beside me, trailing over the edge of the bed a bit. I looked up at the head board seeing the leather straps cut in the middle, the other half still wrapped tightly around my wrists. I looked back over to my arm and saw him kneeling down by the bed and taking my arm in his hands with the knife in one of them.

“Hold still, I don’t want to cut you,” he said calmly. He held my arm up and carefully sliced the straps off my wrists.

He slowly put one arm underneath me and the other around my shoulders and slowly picked me up into his arms. He was being so careful and gentle. This had to be some dream from passing out. I didn’t say anything or move at all. My head leaned against his chest lightly and he carried me into the bathroom. With my body leaned against him he took his arm off my shoulders and turned on the shower.

He got in with me, getting his clothes soaked but he stood there holding me under the water before he sat me down on a sitting spot that was attached to the wall. He didn’t say a word and softly washed down my body, being extra careful when he reached my wrists and between my legs. This can’t be the same man. This has to be some game he’s playing to mess with my head for his own entertainment.

He moved the water to be right on me as I sat there for a while longer before he turned off the shower and carried me out in his arms again. He took me back to the room and set me down on the bed gently and took off his soaked clothes. He was completely naked in front of me, and he didn’t do anything about it. I had never truly looked at him before, and while he was completely naked. He always kept on his shirt or just pulled his cock out through the zipper opening in his pants.

I stared at him still with my dead stare, but I felt like I stopped breathing for a second as I looked at his body glowing in the room. What’s happening? I hate this guy; the only stares I should give him are of disgust and hatred. She shook my head slightly and turned my head, looking away.

He left to get me a towel then wrapped it around me gently before he went to the dresser and put on fresh new clothes. These clothes looked more homely instead of his armor and tight garments, but they still looked fancy. He reached in after he got dressed and pulled out a red silk dress and laid it out on the bed. He took a seat next to me and brushed my hair back as he looked at him with kindness.

“When you dry off, I want you to get dressed. I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything,” he said. It sounded more like a request instead of a demand. He kissed my head and got up from the bed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the dress and with my legs shaking to keep myself up, standing up and then drying myself off. This can’t be real. I must be dead and now in some weird purgatory fantasy world; but why would this be a fantasy world for me?

I took the dress and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and wanted to cry, only because I was wearing such a beautiful dress and looking so sickly having no food, water, or even movement for who knows how long. And because of him. There will never be anything but hatred for him.

I moved away from the mirror and left the room. He was waiting for me outside like he said, and he turned to me and flashed a gentle smile before he held his hand out.

“I have had a dinner prepared for the two of us, if you’re all right with that,” he said. “I’m sure you’re starving.”

It’s a sick game; it has to be. He won’t get the best of me though. I’ll play along and when the times right is when I’ll kill him where he stands.

I slowly nodded a couple times before I took his hand. His cold fingers wrapped around mine gently and he smiled once more.

“You look rather beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said back.

We walked down the hall toward the dining hall to have dinner. Everything will perhaps be calm now, until I take my life back and take away his. 


End file.
